


Moo Says the Cow

by babyboyfriends



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :))))), Alternate Universe, BDSM, Demon Edward, Demon Harry, Demon Marcel, Demons, Double Penetration, F/M, Hybrid - Freeform, Hybrid Louis, M/M, Milking, Mute Louis, Muteness, Overstimulation, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rules, Slave Louis Tomlinson, Smut, Strict, cow hybrid, cows are my favorite animal!!, girl louis, he's basically a slave so, louis is a girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboyfriends/pseuds/babyboyfriends
Summary: Cow-hybrid Lou is stolen from her family and forced to become a pet for three dangerous demons who take pride in their possessions.
Relationships: Edward Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Marcel Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Marcel/Edward Styles/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I actually have another story similar to this one but Louis is just a human boy haha. It's not completed or even really rewritten and is a total mess so """:)

Hello!!

I want to state everything here in the first chapter because I'm not sure about everyone else, but I tend to easily skip over chapter notes and sometimes they provide information and I don't want that to happen to me T.T 

Basically, as stated in the tags, Louis is a girl in this story, his female name is simply 'Lou'. She is a cow hybrid just like in this [video](https://hentaihaven.org/waisetsu-missile-the-animation-episode-1/) (THE VIDEO CONTAINS PORNOGRAPHY. I couldn't find a photo which I would've rather had but **the video I referenced begins at 18:16**).

If you don't prefer the video, I will describe Louis' appearance: She has all the human parts like normal (legs, face, arms, torso, ya know) but the only thing that stands out and is different is the cow ears and tail. Also, she doesn't have like suuuper large breast, but they're like a good D cup(? i think that's what i'm picturing lol. I, the author, am a negative A cup, just...non-existent, so I don't know the how different bra sizes look beyond an A). They basically look like [this](https://www.ecosia.org/images?q=d+cup+breasts#id=FDD854F6F2221B0EE334AE6F0C0048169CE31FE6). Like definitely sized but not like wayyy over actual realities lol. 

In this fic, cows don't really have like...aged years of life? Like the cows just simply go from infant, to baby, to juvenile, to mature. Like the hybrids don't have a sense of time so. And Lou is a mature cow. She's technically like 18/19/20 in human years, although, she's only 4 actual years old just like how animals age in real life. SO I didn't want to tag this fic as 'underage' but she is only 4 T.T 

Lou is mute. As we know, cows cannot speak lol. Some mature cows, however, have the ability to speak due to being a hybrid. But it's usually only like 1 in 10 for their small population. So, they understand English. 

annnnd, being half-cow, Lou can be milked and it actually taste quite delicious!

Now, onto the demons. 

Basically, this AU is like the definition of supernatural. The world consists of demons, witches, vampires, and the whole lot, ya know? But, demons still have the highest power. This world isn't really like normal either. Like you can't just go to the store for cereal and such ahhaha. Everyone usually hunts or uses some sort of magic. The world used to be humans but was taken over by the supernatural. Each country doesn't have rulers, but more so a lot that everyone respects out of fear. Harry, Edward, and Marcel are obviously the highest power of their country and have gained their power through their strength and intelligence. 

Demons have their own cryptic language and the siblings can speak to each other through telekinesis and can also read Lou's physiology and emotional state. 

They're cold and strict but will have some cute, fluff moments when they feel Lou has deserved it :)

Please keep the warnings of this fic in mind and happy reading :)))) <3


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou is kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lou is simply wearing a large hoodie that goes to her thighs :)
> 
> she's not wearing much more because, like animals, she don't really like... care?????

"Lou, grab some more berries over there. Make sure they're a quarter size and stay away from the thorns." 

She looked over at her mother and nodded in enthusiasm. Her wool-crafted carrier was half full and she couldn't wait to finally go back to the group's designated spot and stuff her face full of grains and fruit. She sped walk to the large area of bushes and began selecting the best ones and stacking them in her carrier. She tried to stay within eyesight of the whole herd of hybrids that consisted of bot her family members and others but the berries were getting bigger and bigger as they headed towards the forest and she couldn't resist. 

Soon enough, Lou found herself into the forest. She was crouched down with a mouth stuffed with berries trying to tie a knot of her carrier when a panicked screech boomed through the air. Her ears perked up and she turned around to the sound and saw her mother and a handful of other cows staring at her direction with horrified faces. She looked behind her and saw nothing and turned back to the herd slightly annoyed at their overreacting to a couple of squirrels. Her mother mouthed the command to come to her which Lou responses to with a head tilt and berries dropping from her mouth. There was a odd silence before she felt a presence behind her sniffing her neck. Now it was her turn to have a horrified look. 

"_What are you doing out here in my territory, pretty one?_"

The voice was dark. Sultry. With no intentions of help. 

Lou whipped around and craned her neck up to find a large man of almost 7 feet smirking down at her with a slight show of canine teeth. She dropped her carrier and dashed the other way to the herd. Her attempt was immediately halted as the man hoisted her from the waist with one arm and yanked her hair back with his other, forcing her small body off the ground and making her crane her neck backwards to look into his jet colored eyes of evil. 

She couldn't see her surroundings, but she heard some screams and cries of her herd as they saw the actions taking place towards one of their own. The man look backed and muttered some jargon before two other men appeared. One was holding back angry, ruthless dogs on a leash just aching to attack. He let them go and they took off after the hybrid herd and sent them running off, leaving Lou behind.

She was still stuck in the man's embrace with tears as she heard her mother scream her name from a distance. Suddenly, she was thrown on the ground on her back and got a clear look at the man who began to rip her large hoodie into shreds and tear her underwear as well. She had never been mated before and had no clue what was bound to take place. She was flipped over with her ass raised up in the air and one of the man's hand in her hair crushing her skull into the dirt. Her sobs stopped as she felt something intruding what her mother informed as her 'princess parts'. 

Harry shoved all the way in, making sure she felt every single inch and girth of him. She gasped clenched her eyes shut in pain as the tears were now uncontrollable. He listened to her whimper and sob with every thrust and it gave him such arousal and power. She was yanked backwards with her back to Harry's chest and he slammed into her in an up-wards motion. He covered her entire mouth and nose area silently reveling the way she sobbed and begged in her head to breathe. 

The brothers watched the middle sibling take claim of their new pet. One with a smirk and one with a look of superiority. Marcel called the dogs back with a whistle as he knew Harry would soon climax and make their new claim pass out. The dogs were ordered not to kill, but to simply scare the herd away, so Marcel made a mental note to reward them after seeing no blood on their mouths and face. He heard a growl from his middle sibling as he dug deep into the hybrid's neck and forced her into a deep slumber. After some silence Edward was the one to speak. 

"It's almost like she wanted to be claimed huh?" he laughed in a pathetic way. He got a laugh from Harry as he pulled out of her. The small cow was tossed over his shoulder and the boys continued back home, ready to begin their lives with their new pet. 


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day in the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!
> 
> happy new years eve :D!
> 
> also!!
> 
> bold text means the brothers are communicating through telepathy :))
> 
> allllso!!!!
> 
> the reason Lou is so meek and compliant is because, like animals, she doesn't truly crave individuality and like...a life like humans. she only understands danger and safety. she can have moments where she might have human tendencies but for the most part, she's happy as long as she is fed and comfortable. 
> 
> uh also ''':)
> 
> Lou is just wearing like footie pajamas :))

She awoke with comfort. 

Underneath her was the thickest, softest duvet she's ever been privileged to experience. The pillows were plushed and topped in either silk or polyester. There was a few blankets tousled throughout the thick, squared dog-bed-like mattress that were hand knitted from alpaca wool that kept her especially warm and cozy for her 15 hour slumber. 

As she sat up straighter, there was a dragging noise and a heaviness felt on her neck. Her body tensed as she grabbed the chain attached to her neck from her collar to a bed post. This large bed sobered her up to her reality and what exactly happened. To her. To her family. To her body. To her berries...

Curiosity took over as she rose up and peered over the bed's edge, being greeted with a rather large foot that wasn't under the cover. 

Lou wondered if it'd be safe to tap the foot. But decided against it and sat back down instead. 

Looking around, the room was intimidatingly large and dark. There was no telling what part of the day it currently was being that the only light in the room were because of large candles. The dimness allowed Lou to see that all of the furniture was either black or a chestnut brown. Every piece of furniture was draped with some sort of animal print made into an accessory. Cheetah throw blanket over the chesterfield, an 8-foot long bear rug, an array of dragon feet in an upwards position cupping pearls and diamonds in the palms, Japanese hand-fans made of rare bird feathers, and on the coat rack, a robe with a real lion's head as the hood...just to name a few of these men's decor. 

Lou's little tour took about 25 minutes. The chain only gave the hybrid space of up to 7 feet so she just sat from her dog bed craning her neck and tilting her head. What she didn't notice from her discovering was that she was creating a lot of noise with the chain. 

"**She's awake**." 

The oldest brother shifted with a groan and crawled over the youngest brother from his spot in the middle of the bed and got off their bed to head towards the closet. 

Coming out of the closet with only cotton pajama bottoms and his favorite raccoon-skin hat with the bushy tail, he headed towards their new pet with a growing smirk with each step closer. 

"Well good morning my little cutie..." 

Lou whipped her head and her ears fell flat as she felt intimidated by this big man looking down at him. 

"Want a present little one?" He bent down a bit in a villanized way. 

Her ears relaxed a bit and her head cocked to the side. He brought his right hand up-right and with a come-forth motion of his finger, her present flew from its place on the dresser to his palm without him even sparing a glance. Her mouth was left hanging open in marvel. In his hand was a small, pink cow bell. He knelt down and enclosed the bell on her collar then made his way back to his previous stance. 

"Aww...look how cute she looks." 

The eldest sibling's compliment made a blush spread on her chubby cheeks. He turned around and, with the swiftness he did with the bell, started a fire under a small cauldron for his morning tea. 

"Hmm...I guess she does look quite cute huh?" 

The deep, raspy voice sounded from above Lou and startled her. She scooted around and looked up at an identical man looking down at her from the edge of the bed. This man, she concluded, was equally as beautiful as the other. His hair was only just past his chin and messily tousled from slumber. 

"...Oh great, we got one that doesn't speak."

"Hmm. Well that's alright I guess. It kinda makes her cuter if I'll be honest."

"Maybe so, but now it's made communication a chore."

"Oh please, this 'chore' is equivalent to sweeping the rug then"

Lou looked back and forth between the two, not understanding if she should be worried about her lack of speech or not. 

"She still makes noises, though, right?" Came a third voice. 

The eldest smirked. 

"Why don't we test and see hm?" 

The others watched as he strolled over to the pet and kneeled down once again. He pet her hair, raking his fingers through and giving some comfort to the cow who smiled. Then with a serious look, he gripped her long hair and yanked it back as he stood a little. She gasped and looked up in fear with hidden ears. With her head held back, he gripped his other hand on her throat and waited several seconds until he let go, earning a pleasant gasp and breathily inhale. The men were happy to hear a shrieking whine. 

"Do more."

With that statement followed a sharp slap to one of her chubby cheeks which led to tears threatening to leak as she let out another gasp and a forced hiccup of a cry. He dragged her leg and forced her into a lying down position and straddled her smaller body. Lou tried to protect herself in some way from what ever the fuck was going on and grabbed his wrists. He smirked along with a condescending chuckle as he deathly gripped her forearms with just one hand and planted them above her head. She feared another intrusion on her princess parts again and couldn't stop the traumatic crying. The brothers looked among their places with cold stares, doing nothing but evaluating. She flinched with a quick glance back at the attacker and watched as he squeezed her left milker to the unfortunate point of pain. She gave out a loud, high-pitched cry as her back arched and her legs clenched together. He looked back at his brothers with en eyebrow raised and a quirk on his lips. He let go and massaged it instead and they all got to hear her pained moan. 

"Therrrre we go. That's all we wanted to hear sunshine." 

He got up from his position and went to pour in his ingredients for his tea. The other two got up from the bed and either went to the closet to change or went to the restroom to freshen up. 

Having no proper after-care, Lou stayed on her back with her fists balled and covering her eyes as she cried rather quietly. She eventually lied down on her side to continue her crying, which then led to her moving under the covers to shield and comfort herself. 

"**Don't let her stay under there for more than a few minutes, we need to do orientation**." 

"**Yeah, yeah, chill out**." 

"Come here doll." The middle child unhooked her leash and carried her to the one-man arm chair with her settled on his lap and her head resting against his broad chest. She sniffled and bit the side of her bent finger in defeat and worry as he rocked her side to side. 

"**Don't baby her**."

"**We have to. How else is she going to trust us?" **

"**Put her down**."

Harry commanded the ottoman in front of their lounge area to be centered in front of the three men. 

She rose up and sat like a baby with her knees down and her calves splayed out on the side. 

"Hello. I'm Marcel, that's Harry, and that's Edward. We are brothers and your new owners. We hope you enjoy your new bed. You'll be chained like a good little girl every night for bed but after we awake, the chain will be let loose and you may do anything you please around the room. We don't need your little brain rotting so you will be stimulated academically for a hour and a half. We won't have a schedule for your food but just tell one of us when you're hungry and we'll try to learn your needs and make advances ahead of time in the future. Around our castle, you'll be doing our chores. Understand." 

She nods with scared eyes. 

"Delightful. We need to know some basics about you okay? Here's a board and marker...Now, what is your name?"

She cutely wrote 'Lou' with a sun as the letter o. Edward scoffed in awe. 

"Just Lou? Or is there more?"

She shook her head and the brothers tried the name out in their head. 

"We will address you as many things along with Lou. But the primary names will be Lou and pet. How old are you?"

She shrugged and puckered her lips.

"**She's more than likely a teen. Keep moving**."

"Okay...Are you hungry? What are some of your favorite foods?"

' '

  * banana's!! 
  * BREAD! 
  * green apples 
  * walnuts
  * those big slippery fish from

the stream!

The brothers nodded at each other. 

"**Seems like a clean cut diet. That'll be easy for us**." 

"**Obviously she's lived uninhabited her whole life with the rest of her herd**."

Marcel commanded a leather snake skinned leash and fastened it around her collar. The men followed one another to the exit towards the grand stairs but there was a tug on the leash. She stayed in her same position on the ottoman with flat ears and a slight head tilt. Marcel sighed. 

"We're just heading to the kitchen."

Her ears erected and she followed along, never breaking eye contact with the large man. 

"In the future, don't ever disobey orders." He tugged on her leash in the middle of the sentence to enunciate dominance. She nodded frantically. The four continued their walk down their wide, marble staircase and walked into the kitchen eventually. In there, Dean, a witch, was preparing his routinely made breakfast for the men. He spotted his owners and swiftly made his way over. 

"Hello sir's, I've prepared the same meal as yesterday per your request. It will be ready and served in approximately 6 minutes." He knew better than to acknowledge the cow with bright blue eyes on the leash, only focus on his duties and purpose. 

"Dean, this is Lou, our new pet. She prefers whole grain food and fish. Make her breakfast as well." With that, they exited and moved to the dining room. Every area and room in this castle has been dimmed in lighting by fireplaces, torches, and candles, but still just as detailed in antiques and furniture. Lou already misses the sunlight. She was lifted and sat in a crib-like construction and chained once more. The demons made their way over to the large table and began chatting about work and whereabouts. 

Later came three ghostly servers with their food, speaking to the men in a language Lou would never understand. The room smelled delicious, though. She absolutely hated being teased with what she loved, which in this case is food. She furrowed her eyebrows and let out a rather sad 'moo'. The brothers weren't accustomed to being surprised but her moo shocked them. They looked at her in confusion and she let out another moo, peering her head over the crib and flattened her ears in desperation. 

"**Um...**"

"**How...cute**."

"**I never read about this. I-**"

"Moo!" She was growing upset now as they stared. She wishes she could say more. 

Before anything more could happen, a fourth server came through with her own collection of food, emitting a happy squeal. She sat back down and the food was lowered in front of her to enjoy. There was sourdough bread with clam chowder soup inside, smoked salmon, perfectly sliced apples in a circle with a small tub of peanut butter in the center, oatmeal with dried cranberries, and some crackers. She couldn't believe her eyes. Everything turned out delicious. She didn't know some of the stuff on the plate, but instantly fell in love. The men continued with their own feast of deer meat and turkey legs, finishing in about 45 minutes, longer than Lou who was stuffing her face and finishing in just 10 minutes. Harry walked over and found her asleep next to her empty plate with bread crumbs on her face and attire. 

"I think she really enjoyed her meal, boys." With a smile, he picked her up and held her against his chest, hands on her bottom, and carried the cow back to her bed for another 5 hour slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as the bold text goes, i don't specify who is who because i feel it doesn't matter lmao. like just picture any of the brothers. that pretty much goes for the regular text as well honestly. like just imagine any of them saying it


End file.
